dynastyonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Resource: Gold
Gold comes from the revenue of the city in the form of tax. The city's Citizen and Noble population will affect the production rate of Gold in the city. Gold is the most valuable form of resource and is used in almost every task. Unassigned Citizens will automatically generate Gold due to commerce. Taxation can also be increased by researching Economics. Below are some of the possible ways to increase your gold. 'Using DO Credit to Buy Gold' This is the easiest method to get gold during the early game. By using credits it helps you to excel in this game. *50 Facebook Credits is about $6.27 SGD *10 Facebook Credits = 100 DO Credits *10k gold Cost 98 DO credits 'Quest' Quest give out attractive amount of rewards including gold and other resources. It is a must to complete all your quest if not you might experience lack of resources in the early game. Do 1 quest at a time and follow the quest requirement carefully. If not you will not be able to complete your quest due to lack of resources and you will need to spend some cash. My advice is to complete all your quest within 2 days of your gameplay so that you can build up your army during the 3th day. Take a look this tutorial video if you do not know how to do quest Dynasty Online Step-by-Step intro Tutorial 'Building and Research' Gold are mainly generated from Noble Villa. Is a must to build Noble Villa. I recommend get at least a lvl 10 Noble villa for all city. Gold can also be generated from Citizen House but at a lower rate. Unassigned Citizens will generate more Gold. By researching on Economics you can increase your gold production rate. It further increase the tax collection for our citizens and nobles. Each level of upgrade further increase your gold production by 5% 'Raiding Players for Resources' Raiding players for resources is one of the most profitable method to earn gold and other resources. Personally I prefer using this method to earn resources. However, there are risk involved such as #Losing all your troops. #Being raided by his alliance members as a revenge. #Players might take revenge in the future. Is good to attack players that are weak in military but have large amount of resources. Players are also advise to use militia for raiding. Militia is use for raiding because it can carry large amount of loots & require lesser amount of food to lanuch an attack as compare to other units. If your enemy is too powerful you can alliance with other players. #Team up and clear his army with your alliance. #After clearing his army plunder his resources using your militia. #Keep raiding him for resources to prevent him to regain his army. Each time you send an attack you can only raid half of your enemy resources... For example your enemy have 100k gold and a lvl 6 treasure vault that protects 29000 gold... 100k - 29k = 71k Gold Click here to learn more about Attacking interface and Tips 'World Wonders (Pyramid)' Instead of attacking players for gold/resources you can choose to attack the world wonders they are Non-Player Character (NPC). The World Wonders reward Gold, Food and bonus food production for a certain amount of time. There are 5 different category: 1 hour being the easiest while 24hours being the hardest *1 hour = Unit Limit 1000 *3 hours = Unit Limit 3000 *5 hours = Unit Limit 5000 *12 hours = Unit Limit 10000 *24 hours = Unit Limit 15000 The hours means how much time your troops take to come back after attacking the pyramid... Unlike attacking players lanuching a attack near to the pyramid will not decrease your troops travelling time and the consumption of food. 'Daily Chest Rewards' Daily chest.jpg|'Daily Chest' Daily chest 1.JPG|'Open Daily Chest' Daily chest quest rewards.JPG|'Daily Treasure Chest Gold reward' Players also have a chance to receive gold from daily chest. Player must build a treasure vault in 1 city to receive resources from daily chest. The high the level of your treasure vault the more resources you will receive from daily chest. 'Trading with Players' **TRADE AT YOUR OWN RISK** GameMaster are not responsible for any scamming cases. Players can come out with their own agreement to trade resources among each other. E.g. Ratio Food ( 5 ) : Gold ( 1 ) E.g. Exchanging 500k food for 100k Gold